


Interregnum

by TheLillie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Fusion Theory, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLillie/pseuds/TheLillie
Summary: "For all intents and purposes, sheisBlue Diamond. You left your station. It's not something you can just pick back up."





	Interregnum

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while ago, getting it out before the Wanted special officially kills me. Based on the beloved radioactivesupersonic's amazing Blue Fusion Theory (explanation [ here ](http://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/149350369135/hey-do-you-know-where-i-can-find-the-ocean), tag [ here ](http://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/tagged/Blue-fusion-theory)) which...i would die of joy if it's canon and even if it isn't i still love this theory so much it has so much great story potential. also based on my wishful thinking/headcanon that the final battle is gonna be temple fusion+connie versus yd and then afterwards everyone's gonna work together to reform homeworld society and stuff and it's gonna be great. anyways heres ya goes

“What are you doing?”

“Working.”

The lapis lazuli—she refused to think of her as anything else—scoffed and seated herself on the edge of the armrest. “Working on what?”

Instead of answering, Yellow Diamond swiped away a few monitors and posed a sarcastic-edged question of her own. “Where's your other half?”

The lapis shrugged. “With Amethyst, probably.”

“Which amethyst is that, again?”

“The Crystal Gem,” came the huffed reply. “The one Peridot and I hung out with for the better part of my active time on Earth? Who's saved my life multiple times? Part of the fusion that totally defeated you a while ago?”

Yellow Diamond almost winced. “Yes. Right. The little late one.”

The lapis didn't respond to that. Yellow Diamond counted that as a victory for herself, and continued, “We should've sent someone to bring her back after she came out to put at the zoo with the rest of Blue’s defects.”

“Why do you still call her that?” the lapis asked sharply, abandoning Amethyst's defense.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Pink’s zoo, and those soldiers…” The lapis lazuli shook her head. “Blue Diamond isn't the one overseeing them.”

“For all intents and purposes, she  _ is  _ Blue Diamond,” Yellow replied without looking up from her work.

“Maybe she was while Labradorite and I were gone, but now we're back,” Lapis said.

Yellow Diamond put her hand down and looked at Lapis. “You left your station. It's not something you can just pick back up. For the last five thousand years  _ she's _ been attending to the duties of Blue Diamond while you've been on Earth playing with rebels—”

“I spent five thousand years on Earth trapped in a mirror!” Lapis fired back, standing. “Put there by one of  _ your  _ soldiers! And in the meantime, she's been up here the whole time crying—”

“And as soon as you got out of the mirror you went and trapped yourself again, and you brought  _ my  _ soldier down with you—”

_ “ _ She's the one who wanted to fuse in the first place—”

“—and now she's damaged beyond repair—”

“Steven’s still trying to heal her! And it's working!”

Yellow Diamond thundered to her feet. “Do not talk over me, Lapis Lazuli! You are not Blue Diamond!”

Lapis closed her mouth.

“You are not my equal, and you have no right to act that way,” Yellow finished.

Lapis stepped back, her glare steely and surly. Blue eyes didn't move from yellow as her wings splashed out. Then she turned and flew down toward the door.

Yellow Diamond grimaced. “Wait.”

Lapis Lazuli's feet touched the ground, and she paused without turning back.

“Why did you come here in the first place?” Yellow asked.

Silence waited, heavy and tense.

Finally Lapis let out a sigh, shoulders drooping.

“Because I missed you,” she admitted. “I missed Labradorite and being Blue Diamond with her, but mostly I missed how close we were with you. And White, and—and I miss Pink, too.”

Yellow’s mouth twitched.

“I know we can’t pick things up exactly as they were. Everything’s changing. And I don’t think it’s ever gonna stop changing, now,” Lapis said, smiling a little. “I know that the Gem everyone’s been calling Blue Diamond for the past five thousand years lives up to the name more than Labradorite and I can anymore. And I don’t want to be in charge.” Her smile faded, and she looked Yellow in the eye. “But...what about us?”

Yellow turned away. “I don’t want to have this conversation with you.”

“You can’t just—”

“Not without Labradorite.”

Lapis cut off her impulsive argument and closed her mouth.

“So if you alone,” Yellow said, “don’t have anything else to offer me, please leave me to finish this.” 

There was silence again, for another two-point-seven seconds. Lapis didn't move.

“Well…” she finally said, quietly, “there is one thing I wanted to show you. That Dory doesn’t know.” 

Yellow almost rolled her eyes. Those two and their insufferable pet names— “What is it?” 

“Sleep,” Lapis answered simply.

A scoff. “I don’t need sleep.”

“No, but it might be good for you. It’s really good for me.” Lapis stepped forward. “Can I teach you?”

Yellow gestured toward her screens and raised an eyebrow.

“I promise nobody will mind if you get a little behind,” Lapis pledged. “Connie could probably pick up the slack.” 

“As if a  _ human  _ could possibly do more than a Diamond—” 

“Reminder that she was also part of the fusion that took you down—” 

Yellow held up a finger. “I will go to sleep if only so I don’t have to listen to you anymore.”

A reluctant surrender, but a surrender nonetheless. Lapis smiled. “Last I checked, there’s lots of pillows in Pink’s room.”

***

Stepping into Pink Diamond's room was strange—but only because it  _ wasn't _ strange. It felt like it should be some taboo place, someplace where they weren't allowed to intrude now that she was gone. But stepping in, neither of them felt like they were out of place. They'd both, each, been there so many times over such a long period that it...reminded them of her. Like she really was there. 

And there really were  _ lots  _ of pillows.

They entered the soft dark pink room with Lapis comfortably on Yellow’s shoulder, a place only she or Labradorite had ever sat. Even the pearl whom Yellow used to own had never been that close to the Diamond herself, traveling instead in her hand or on the ground beside her feet. 

(Of course, now that pearl was free and busy helping the original Crystal Gem Pearl with reform and reconstruction on Homeworld’s surface. Yellow Diamond didn't miss her nearly as much as she had missed Lapis and Labradorite. Not  _ nearly  _ as much as she missed Pink.)

Lapis winged off of Yellow's shoulder and over to a spot where the pillows were stacked more carefully, almost like a designated bed. She stood looking tiny at the head of it.

“So you just lie down here,” she said, “and get as comfortable as you can.”

This time Yellow did roll her eyes, but nevertheless obeyed. It was a bit difficult to situate all her own sharp edges along the pillows’ soft curves, but finally she managed to feel...comfortable.

It was an old feeling, but it seemed new. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been able to lie down.

Lapis slid down to lie beside Yellow’s face. “Now close your eyes and just...wait for a while.”

She closed her eyes. Lapis shifted a little. With a bit of curling, she could fit perfectly along Yellow’s cheek, forehead to temple and tips of toes to edge of mouth. The two of them lay there in silence.

Yellow spoke without opening her eyes.

“How is Labradorite adjusting?”

“Better than me,” Lapis replied. “As always.”

“And she’s spending a lot of time with...Amethyst.” 

“Yeah.” Yellow felt Lapis smirk. “Seems like everyone I fall in love with also falls in love with Amethyst.” 

_ Two isn’t enough data to mark a trend _ , Yellow mused silently; but out loud, she said, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were falling in love with Amethyst, too.” 

Lapis chuckled. “Maybe I am.”

For a moment there was cozy quiet filling the room. When Lapis spoke again, it was almost in a whisper.

“Maybe Dory and I and Peridot and Amethyst will just all go back to Earth together,” she said. “And you and—Blue—and the rest of the Crystal Gems can take care of things back here. Whaddya say?”

No response.

Lapis opened her eyes. “Yellow?” 

Yellow Diamond had fallen asleep. 

Lapis smiled and lay back down. Before long she was asleep too.


End file.
